Melodic Truths: A New Star
by xxstumblingdown
Summary: Melodykit is born, along with her other siblings, Ripplekit, Sparkkit, Fearkit, and Violetkit. All five are adventurous- and troublesome. But Melodykit, along with her siblings, find out of a terrible fate their Clan is going to face.. NOTE: abandoned.
1. Allegiances

A New Star

Allegiances-

ThunderClan

LEADER: Lionstar - golden tabby tom with amber eyes

DEPUTY: Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

MEDICINE CAT: Jayfeather - grey tabby tom with blue eyes

WARRIORS:

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom with blue eyes  
Apprentice - Dovepaw

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes  
Apprentice - Ivypaw

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom  
Apprentice - Bumblepaw

Mousewhisker - grey-and-white tom  
Apprentice - Blossompaw

Cinderheart - grey tabby she-cat  
Apprentice - Briarpaw

Foxleap - reddish tabby tom

Icecloud - white she-cat

Millie - striped grey tabby she-cat, former kittypet

Roseflower - dark cream she-cat

Toadspots - black-and-white tom

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat

APPRENTICES:

Briarpaw - dark brown she-cat

Bumblepaw - very pale grey tom with black stripes

Blossompaw - pale brown she-cat with a dark stripe along her spine

Dovepaw - fluffy grey she-cat

Ivypaw - tabby-and-white she-cat

QUEENS:

Ferncloud - pale grey (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes, mother of Dustpelt's kits; Emberkit (dark ginger tom) and Beechkit (brown tabby tom)

Hazeltail - small grey-and-white she-cat, mother of Lionstar's kits; Sparkkit (tawny-furred she-kit, amber eyes) Melodykit (brown she-kit with heather-colored eyes) Ripplekit (long-furred dark grey tom) Fearkit (jet black tom with two white front paws and amber eyes) and Violetkit (gray blue she-kit with amber eyes).

ELDERS:

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

ShadowClan

LEADER: Russetstar - dark ginger she-cat

DEPUTY: Rowanclaw - ginger tom

MEDICINE CAT: Littlecloud - very small tabby tom  
Apprentice - Flamefur

WARRIORS:

Smokefoot - black tom

Ivytail - black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat  
Apprentice - Sparrowpaw

Toadfoot - dark brown tom  
Apprentice - Darkpaw

Crowfrost - black-and-white tom

Kinkfur - tabby she-cat with fur that sticks out at all angles  
Apprentice - Mintpaw

Ratscar - brown tom with a long scar across his back

Snaketail - dark brown tom with a tabby striped tail  
Apprentice - Larkpaw

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice - Brindlepaw

Tigerheart - dark brown tabby tom

Dawnbreeze - cream-furred she-cat

Scorchfire - dark grey tom

Redstorm - mottled brown and ginger tom

Owlflight - light brown tabby tom

Shrewfur - grey she-cat with black feet

APPRENTICES:

Flamefur - ginger tom, apprentice to the medicine cat

Darkpaw - long-furred black tom with green eyes

Mintpaw - tortoiseshell she-cat

Larkpaw - dark grey she-cat

Sparrowpaw - russet brown tom

Brindlepaw - tortoiseshell she-cat

QUEENS:

Snowbird - pure white she-cat, mother of Smokefoot's kits; Mothkit (brown tabby she-kit), Cloudkit (dark grey tom with paler patches) and Silverkit (silver she-kit)

ELDERS:

Cedarheart - dark grey tom

Oakfur - small brown tom

WindClan

LEADER: Onestar - brown tabby tom

DEPUTY: Ashfoot - elderly grey she-cat

MEDICINE CAT: Kestrelfeather - mottled grey tom

WARRIORS:

Crowfeather - dark grey tom

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom  
Apprentice - Poppypaw

Whitetail - small white she-cat

Nightcloud - black she-cat

Gorsetail - very pale grey-and-white cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice - Moonpaw

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

Harespring - brown and white tom

Leaftail - dark tabby tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice - Brownpaw

Willowclaw - grey she-cat

Antpelt - brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot - grey tom with two dark paws

Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice - Tallpaw

Thistleleaf - long-haired white tom

Sedgefoot - light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowflight - dark grey she-cat

Sunspot - tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

APPRENTICES:

Poppypaw - black she-cat with yellow eyes

Moonpaw - pale grey tom with darker stripes

Brownpaw - brown tom

Tallpaw - brown-and-white tom with very long back legs

QUEENS:

Dewspots - spotted grey tabby she-cat, mother of Leaftail's kits; Volekit (pale brown tom) and Mistkit (black she-kit)

Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Breezepelt's kits; Mousekit (brown tabby tom), Thrushkit (dark brown she-kit) and Ravenkit (black she-kit)

ELDERS:

Tornear - tabby tom

Webfoot - dark grey tabby tom

RiverClan

LEADER: Mistystar - grey she-cat with blue eyes

DEPUTY: Beechfur - light brown tom  
Apprentice - Pricklepaw

MEDICINE CAT: Willowshine - grey tabby she-cat

WARRIORS:

Voletooth - small brown tabby tom

Reedwhisker - black tom

Rippletail - dark grey tabby tom  
Apprentice - Grasspaw

Greymist - pale grey tabby she-cat

Dapplenose - mottled grey she-cat  
Apprentice - Beetlepaw

Pouncetail - ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur - light grey tabby tom

Otterheart - dark brown she-cat

Pinefur - very short-haired tabby she-cat

Rainstorm - mottled blue-grey tom  
Apprentice - Petalpaw

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat

Minnowstream - dark grey she-cat

Pebblefur - mottled grey tom

Mallowtail - light brown tabby tom

Sneezenose - grey-and-white tom

Nettlepelt - dark brown tabby tom

Robinleaf - tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Icewing - white she-cat with blue eyes

QUEENS:

Copperwhisker - dark ginger she-cat, mother of Robinleaf's kits; Dustkit (pale grey tom, pale blue eyes) and Smokekit (dark grey she-kit, dark blue eyes)

ELDERS:

Swallowtail - dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream - grey tom


	2. Prologue

**Thanks to Fioralba and Lifewater456 for giving me the idea xD I'm pretty sure they didn't even _know _about the spark of idea they gave me...thanks, anyway!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors in any way.**

**Jayfeather: WHAT? Then why are you USING MEEE *spaz***

**Me: Because this is FANFiction and I am a FAN of YOU :3**

**Jayfeather: YAYYYYY**

**Me: *thoughtful* Maybe I can buy Warriors from the Erins on Ebay...**

**Erins: *shakes heads* Nope, sorry.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Kits…!" A small grey and white queen gasped in agony as she pushed.

The grey furred medicine cat growled in annoyance. "Hazeltail, stop squirming and let me help you!" He massaged Hazeltail's belly to help the kits come out.

Quickly, five kits slipped out of Hazeltail- a tawny furred she-kit, a pretty brown she-kit with a white muzzle, a long-furred grey tom, a jet black tom with white front paws, and a gray-blue she-kit. All their eyes were closed.

"So..beautiful.." Hazeltail sighed.

"Yes, they are, my dear." A golden tabby tom beside the queen nuzzled her lovingly.

"Shall we name them now?"

Hazeltail nodded weakly. "The tawny furred as Sparkkit, the brown as Melodykit, the grey tom as Ripplekit, the jet black as Fearkit, and the gray blue as Violetkit." She smiled slightly up at her mate.

Fearkkit had quickly opened his eyes after his siblings and him were named. He backed off from the others into a corner, as if afraid of the cats around him.

Lionstar chuckled. "Those are perfect names."

Jayfeather rolled his eyes as he licked the kits' fur to give them warmth. Hazeltail did so too.

The kit named Melodykit jumped up, squealing as soon as Jayfeather touched her with his tongue. She opened her eyes as well, yowling, as if she was already a grown warrior- "Melody will save the Thunder from the betrayal of Shadow and River!" With that, the kit landed softly in the nursery nests and had her eyes closed, as if what she just did had never happened.

"What…?!" Lionstar blinked, widening his eyes at the brown she-kit.

"Was that just a cry..?" Hazeltail whimpered.

"No." Jayfeather said firmly. "It was a prophecy. A fate to come."

* * *

**Short but suspenseful xP**

**Oh, and you see that green and white rectangle button down there..? Click it and write some words...please?**

** ------------------------------------\/--------------------------------**


	3. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: The Erins weren't willing to sell me Warriors on Ebay...**

**Erins: What did you think; that we'd sell you Warriors?!**

**Me: Yup.**

**

* * *

**

"We're going to be made apprentices!" Melodykit squealed as she bounded out of the nursery, stumbling over Violetkit, her youngest sister. Her poor sister 'yowled' in pain and glared at Melodykit.

"You didn't need to do _that!_" Violetkit wailed softly.

"Stop acting like a kit!" Melodykit stuck her tongue out.

"We're still kits! Not apprentices _yet!_" Violetkit whimpered, yet it was obvious that she was arguing.

Ripplekit rushed over with Sparkkit, Fearkit trailing behind them gloomily.

"Stop, Violetkit!" Ripplekit spat angrily. "Melodykit is older than any of us!"

Violetkit stopped glaring at her older sister, and sulked as she cowered below her older siblings.

Melodykit stuck her tongue out again at Violetkit, as if to say, 'Ha!', but Ripplekit shot her a glare. It was as if Ripplekit was the oldest, yet Melodykit was really.

Fearkit rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Stupid sisters," He sneered.

"Hey!" Sparkkit pounced on him playfully. "Say that again!"

For the first time since they were born, Fearkit grinned.

"I said sisters are stupid," He grinned mischieviously.

Sparkkit laughed again and nipped his ear playfully; all the kits fell over giggling in happiness.

- - - - -

"Let all cats who are old enough to catch their own prey gather down here below the Highledge!" Lionstar yowled, and ThunderClan cats emerged from the dens.

Hazeltail was flustered- she had to clean five kits...the thought of it had made her feel tired instantly.

As if to her call, Ferncloud bounded over.

"Hey, Hazeltail- you need help with grooming them?" The oldest nursery queen suggested.

Hazeltail nodded quickly, and thanked StarClan silently- Ferncloud had experienced this a lot of times with her kits, so Ferncloud knew how to be calm and cool when her kits were named.

Except that Hazeltail was too excited to keep it all in. She had been restless all morning, and had Ferncloud trying to calm her in the nursery while the kits were playing outside.

"Mom!" Melodykit whined as Hazeltail groomed Melodykit's ruffled fur. "We're fine! Look; we didn't play in the mud today!" She waved her fluffy brown tail in the air.

Hazeltail shook her head, exhausted. "Melodykit, stop lying. Your fur is brown, yes, but that doesn't fool me with all those dirty spots over you. There are twigs on your pelt, for StarClan's sake!"

Melodykit grumbled something under her breath, but she let her mother clean her pelt quickly, and then scurried away with her siblings to where her father was waiting at the bottom of Highledge.

"Today is a special day for ThunderClan," Lionstar looked down with pride at his kits, "As we are about to name five of the oldest kits in our nursery."

He looked at Melodykit, whose chest was about to explode with excitement, and meowed softly, "Melodykit, step forward."

Melodykit almost jumped forward into her father's chest, but with a warning glance from her mother, she decided not to, and just simply stepped forward politely, looking up at her father with respect glowing in her eyes.

"Melodykit, from now on you will be known as Melodypaw." Lionstar yowled, then scanned the crowd in front of him. "Foxleap will be your mentor." The golden tabby looked at the warrior. "I hope you pass down the great skills you have learnt from your mentor."

Melodypaw noticed that her father didn't mention the name of Foxleap's mentor, and that Squirrelflight, in the crowd, shifted uneasily, while Lionstar and Jayfeather exchanged uneasy glances.

But she shook off the strange feeling and flicked her ears happily as her new mentor placed his muzzle on her head, and joyfully, she licked Foxleap's shoulder before letting Ripplekit pass to stand in front of Lionstar.

Ripplekit- no, _paw_ now- had gotten Whitewing, Fearpaw with Squirrelflight, Sparkpaw with Graystripe, and Violetpaw had loved the scent of herbs, so she was matched up with Jayfeather.

Melodypaw was happy for her siblings; they had all been given great mentors that they wanted to be matched with. But...there was something wrong…she couldn't put her tail on it.

"Hey, Melody, anything wrong?" Ripplepaw asked as he bounded over.

Melodypaw shook her head defiantly. "No..."

"Then..?" Ripplepaw cocked his head. "Hey, can you ask Foxleap to let you go on a patrol with us? Whitewing's gonna bring me on one."

Melodypaw nodded, the strange feeling forgotten for a moment, and bounced happily after her brother, their tails swishing and waving in the air in a rhythmic beat.

* * *

**OHMAIGAWD I totally loved that chapter :D**

**Remember to press that green and white button! ^^  
**


	4. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors in any way.**

**Erins: That's right.**

**Me: What, you still haven't allowed me to own Warriors?**

**Jayfeather: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! I WANT RIPPLETH TO OWN IT :D**

**Erins: Jayfeather, you are not the boss~! And we will NEVEH give you Warriors :D**

**Jayfeather: Stop copying my evil face.**

* * *

Melodypaw pawed at a falling leaf. That was the last of her favorite pine tree- it was almost leafbare. The frosty crisp air swirled around her, and as she breathed it all in she felt it flow through her body. Sighing comfortingly, she fell into the soft white snow with no force and just lay there peacefully.

Peacefully, until: "Melodypaw!" Foxleap yowled nearby with two dead mice in his jaws. "We're going to the Gathering."

She almost leapt with joy, but Melodypaw held her paws to the ground. Without another word, she bounded happily after Foxleap.

When they finally approached their camp entrance, Lionstar had already organized the Gathering patrol of cats. Melodypaw searched through the cats for her siblings, but instead she only found Ripplepaw and Violetpaw with their mentors. The others weren't coming.

* * *

"I'm jealous!" Sparkpaw wailed as if she was still a small kit.

Fearpaw rolled his eyes. "Stop being so literal, Spark. You'll get your chance. We'll all get our chances."

Violetpaw sighed quietly. "Except I always have to go to Gatherings. Jayfeather said medicine cats had to. And then we have to go to the medicine cat gathering at the Moonpool."

"Lucky." Fearpaw muttered, and that was the last word they had between them. The camp fell into dead silence as Lionstar led his cats out of the camp.

* * *

"It's so quiet!" Ripplepaw whispered to Melodypaw as the cats made their way to the Gathering island.

"Yeah, except for the muttering of Jayfeather. That cat always seems angry. He's so grumpy, I think a dog wouldn't even dare to approach him!" Melodypaw replied, stifling a quiet laugh.

"I think he heard-" Ripplepaw tried to warn Melodypaw, but Jayfeather whipped his head around to glare at Melodypaw.

"-you." Ripplepaw whimpered and ran off to pad beside Whitewing.

"Melodypaw, my den after the Gathering." Jayfeather growled and went back to walk beside Violetpaw.

_Why is it always me?! _She thought angrily.

* * *

"Cats of all Clans!" Onestar yowled. "As the eldest of the leaders, I will start the Gathering."

As Melodypaw listened to the WindClan leader, she noticed the menacing glares that the RiverClan and ShadowClan leaders were giving the ThunderClan leader. Lionstar gave Melodypaw an uneasy glance from above.

_Help, Melodypaw! _His eyes seemed to say, but Melodypaw had no way of knowing how she could help. So she stayed in the crowd, listening.

"Prey is starting to grow scarce, but WindClan is doing well with coping with the weather. We also five new apprentices: Volepaw, Mistpaw, Mousepaw, Ravenpaw, and Thrushpaw. Unfortunately, Ravenpaw and Mousepaw are not here at the Gathering tonight."

"Volepaw! Mistpaw! Mousepaw! Ravenpaw! Thrushpaw!" The Clans yowled, but Melodypaw noticed that RiverClan and ShadowClan had less enthusiastic yowls.

Three pairs of gleaming eyes shone obviously from the crowd; _Must be the apprentices, _She thought and resumed her focus to the leaders.

"I am done." Onestar stepped back as Russetstar stepped forward.

With a menacing glare at ThunderClan and WindClan, she hissed, "Prey-stealers!"

Mistystar stood up, uninvited. "Trespassers!"

The entire clearing gasped. Did these two leaders know what they were accusing the other two Clans of?

* * *

**I'm sorry I haven't updated for a loooooong time :P**

**It's been a busy month xD**

**Anyway, please R&R with that GREEN AND WHITE BUTTON!**

**-Flowerz, you gave me the idea of really strong friendship. That day, when you were talking to me on WCC2, that spark just came to me instantly. Thank you.-**


End file.
